


the more i want (the less i got)

by weareinnoir



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, and really by every cute girl i meet at work, at the very least its gonna be an accurate coffee shop au, i know tipping isn't a thing outside of north america but just please suspend ur disbelief, im sorry, inspired by a cute girl i met today at work, lapslock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareinnoir/pseuds/weareinnoir
Summary: his name is earl grey boy - because he always orders a 16-ounce earl grey with an extra teabag, even though the shop's calledhas beanfor a reason. his name is earl grey boy because he's been coming in for a month, and jae still has no idea what his name is.but he knows earl grey boy's order. that, at the very least, is a start.





	1. you haven't got forever, boy

**Author's Note:**

> is this projecting?
> 
> maybe it's projecting.
> 
> working on this in the midst of working on a really big dark series lmao so updates are gonna be sparse and short - but they will be updates. at points in time. floating in the midst. 
> 
> title from foster the people's ask yourself, chapter 1 title from george ezra's sugarcoat.
> 
> unbeta'd, c/c always welcome!!! i really don't like the pacing of this chapter but also like...im beyond caring really mostly wanted to just get this up

_has bean_ is by no means a big coffee shop - if anything, it's kind of small, to the point that on busy days the line literally goes out the door and into the street. the decor is inconsistent at best - random lights the owner picked up at thrift shops over the years, a couple photographs of the owner and his son, and a truly impressive amount of vintage band posters. there are a few chairs and tables, plus one giant beanbag chair, where kids from the local university - guitar performance major jae park included - study, if they can get in early enough to actually _sit_ there. they're filled up by the time anything's gotten done in the morning. the menu is simple - the pastries are handmade and the fanciest drink you can order is an iced mocha with whipped cream, because if you have to blend it, is it really even coffee anymore? ( _yes,_ jae thinks. he's been working at has bean for a year; the taste of anything besides a blonde roast still makes him cry.)

and recently, there's been a boy in first thing in the morning almost every day for a month. he walks in, orders a drink, and does homework until around one pm. (not like jae is tracking his schedule, or anything. that'd be weird.) he's a little bit shorter than jae ("yeah, so's almost everyone," his roommate, mark, says, rolling his eyes), with features like a fox and dark bangs always falling in his eyes, and he always has on a  _giant_ pair of headphones, though jae can't usually hear any music blasting from them. 

he _also_ always tips. that's a bonus. that's a big, big bonus.

his name is earl grey boy - because he always orders a 16-ounce earl grey with an extra teabag, even though the shop's called _has bean_ for a reason. his name is earl grey boy because he's been coming in for a month, and jae still has no idea what his name is. it's such a specific order that jae doesn't need a name, not really - he's not one of the hordes of people ordering iced americanos, after all - but it's been feeding jae's curiosity for almost as long as earl grey boy has been coming in.

but he knows earl grey boy's order. that, at the very least, is a start. 

* * *

earl grey boy isn't the only regular at has bean. there's that scary guy with the shaved head who the owner's son, kim wonpil, has a ridiculous crush on, and the cheerful girl that yoon dowoon - who usually can be found doing dishes in the back - always _just so happens_ to come out to see, the few times a month she's there in the evening. jae's friends - sammy, matthew, seunghoon, hyelim, amber - stop by pretty frequently, and it's always fun to chat with them while making their drinks. there are countless other students that jae doesn't know, but he  _knows_ , because they're lovers of decent vessels for caffeine. 

and then there's earl grey boy. the eternal  _mystery._

"i haven't gotten his name either," dowoon says, one night, while they're closing up shop. "don't feel too bad, hyung."

"you haven't gotten  _anyone's_ name," jae replies, raising his eyebrows. "when we work together, you're not on register, and you wouldn't have seen him anyway because you  _never_ work mornings."

"the guy that looks like a fox, right? black hair?"

"yeah, that's the one."

"he comes in at night  _sometimes._ you know he plays guitar?"

jae resists the urge to groan and say,  _jesus christ, just when i thought he couldn't get any hotter._ "like, in the shop?" he says, out loud, to dowoon. "is he in the music program?"

"you'd _know_ him if he was in the music program. yes, in the shop. he's pretty good."

"and you let him?"

dowoon shrugs. "you know how slow it can get at night. nobody complains."

jae sighs. "fine. that's fine."

"it's okay to have a crush."

" _it's not a crush._ i'm out here trying to be the best barista i can be, dowoon, it's a  _serious issue._ " 

"there are other customers that you don't know the name of."

"yes, because they're old lady number 7 and that dude who spilled his latte on my sweater...my  _favorite_ sweater."

"kind of your fault for wearing that to work."

"okay, rude." jae shakes his head. "the point  _is._ it's not like i can just drop 'so i heard you play guitar' into our conversation. i don't even have his  _name."_

"i have a proposal for you," dowoon says. "he usually comes in thursday nights."

"which i'm never scheduled for," jae says. "mornings, yes, but never the nights. 

"and which i'm  _always_ scheduled for. if you wanted to trade tomorrow...i'd be cool. with that."

jae looks over at his younger co-worker - the poor kid's ears are turning red. "ohh. you want to see that girl, don't you? nayeon?" jae asks, a teasing tone creeping into his voice. 

"or i could never trade shifts with you ever again."

"alright, alright, fine. my shift's open to two in the after noon."

"you're also buying me a hot chocolate tomorrow."

" _fine."_ jae tries to sound a  _little_ bit annoyed about it, but he's sort of thrilled in spite of himself. it's not a crush - sure, maybe earl grey boy is cute, but you can't get crushes on people you don't actually know. jae can't believe he's getting so worked up over a stranger - he doesn't even  _like_ closing shifts, they go by at the speed of a turtle on valium - but maybe, just maybe, when tomorrow comes, he'll be able to find out the guy's  _name._

if not, he's just going to start writing  _earl grey boy_ on all of his cups until he notices.

* * *

sure enough, that evening - while jae's busying himself by dusting off a fixture of chocolate - earl grey boy comes in, with a guitar at his back. "welcome to has bean - i'll be with you in just a sec!" he says, in his best customer-service voice. it's totally fake, but also, jae doesn't trust his  _actual_ voice to be on his side here. he nearly jogs to the other side of the counter in excitement. "you getting your usual?"

"...no, actually," says earl grey boy, quietly. "um, i was wondering if i could get a twelve-ounce vanilla steamer, with whipped cream? it's kind of late...for caffeine."

"by all means," jae replies, with a small smile. "cool that you like having a regular sleep schedule. can't relate, but cool."

there's a far-off look in earl grey boy's eyes. "...yeah." jae curses himself.  _maybe that one didn't exactly land._

earl grey boy pays for his steamer - he plunks the rest of his change into the tip jar, because he's an angel - and sits down at the beanbag chair, taking out his guitar and tuning it. it's a pretty acoustic - jae has one in his dorm that's pretty similar. jae watches as earl grey boy tunes it with an app on his phone, and then jae abruptly remembers that  _shit,_ he's supposed to be making earl grey boy a drink. he puts it in a mug, because one more dish isn't really going to make a difference at this point,and he makes sure to put extra whipped cream on top.

jae tries to be quiet while he walks over to earl grey boy, but he nearly stops in his tracks when he hears  _what_ he's playing - and what he's singing, faintly. he's got a ridiculously pleasant voice, and his english pronunciation is  _really_ good, and - perhaps more importantly than anything else - it's one of jae's favorite songs in history. " _drip drap, peeling back the skin of summer, autumns, everything aligns..."_

it's so pretty that it almost  _hurts._ it takes everything jae has to keep his voice down, because he sort of wants to scream, but he waits until earl grey boy is finished with the song to - as softly as he can manage - put the steamer down with a soft  _thump._

it's enough to snap earl grey boy out of his reverie, though. "u-um, thank you for the drink, how long were you -"

"you like motion city soundtrack?" jae interrupts, raising his eyebrows. "i'm a big fan, and there's, like...no one else in seoul who's even heard of them."

earl grey boy seems surprised. "yeah, actually," he says, with a small smile. "my best friend back in canada, terry, showed me  _it had to be you_ and i was hooked. i was gonna go busk in hongdae this weekend and cover some of their stuff over the weekend, so i've been...practicing...did you want me to stop?"

"not at all," jae replies, matching earl grey boy's grin. "tell your friend they've got  _amazing_ taste - and you said canada? do you speak english? please tell me you speak english."

"i do," earl grey boy says, nodding. 

"thank  _fuck._ it's gonna be about a million times easier to talk to you if it's in a language i'm not constantly doubting myself in," jae says, switching languages casually and taking a seat across from earl grey boy. "i was raised in cali and it's actively hard for me to speak korean, sometimes. and you busk? god, you're so cool."

"i'm, like, the opposite of cool," earl grey boy says, shaking his head. "i major in business management, and i actually like it a lot, but i have to play music when i have time or i just...lose my marbles." he drums his fingers on his guitar and asks jae, "do you...do any music or anything?"

"i'm a guitar performance major, but i sing too - mostly in my shower, but you know, it's singing," jae jokes - and  _yes,_ thank god, earl grey boy lets out a laugh at that. he's got an adorable laugh, though it's not like jae notices that or anything. "maybe i'll bring my guitar or something sometime and we can jam."

"y-yeah, cool, sounds fun," earl grey boy says. his bangs fall into his eyes again. 

"i gotta go finish closing stuff, but, uh - enjoy your steamer, and feel free to sing a little louder. it sounds nice," jae says, standing up and stretching. "good talking to you."

"you too," earl grey boy says, with a soft smile.

jae spends the rest of the night closing up - dishes, turning off the espresso machines, stacking _most_ of the chairs - to the tune of earl grey boy singing and strumming his guitar, softly, to some songs jae knows and some he doesn't. he leaves a couple of minutes before has bean closes entirely, dropping some more change in the tip jar before he goes.

it's only when jae's halfway back to his apartment that he realizes he never actually got earl grey boy's name. 

* * *

it's busy the next morning - jae didn't open the store, thank god, clopening is maybe the worst thing in the world - but by the time he's got his apron tied around his waist, there's already a line nearly out the door. the drinks are large and there are a lot of pastries to grab, too, thanks to the fact that kim wonpil is so adorable that he could probably sell water to a whale, and about five orders in, jae can feel his voice dying from yelling out names.

it's like that some mornings. the tip jar is steadily filling, too - more wonpil magic, probably. that's enough to keep jae sane for now.

he keeps his head down, focusing on each drink individually as much as he can, forgoing decent latte art in favor of getting drinks out before the shots die. jae is vaguely aware that earl grey boy hasn't come in yet, but he forces the thoughts out of his mind before he can dwell on them. (mostly, because many of those thoughts are  _congrats, jae, you probably scared him away forever. he probably doesn't even like guys.)_

the line subsides eventually. "i'm gonna go on my fifteen," wonpil says, grinning - at that scary dude, but still dazzlingly - and grabbing two raspberry scones. "i'll pay for these after i'm back."

"yeah, totally," jae says, absently. now that there aren't as many drinks to make, there's nothing to silence his irritating internal monologue.  _he could still show up._

_or he_ _might never show up again._

_you could always go to hongdae to see him._

_creep._

_coward._

_fuck._

jae sighs and shakes his head. wonpil's already sitting across from scary dude, flirting with no shame whatsoever.

if only it was that easy.

the doorbell rings and snaps jae to attention - before almost tripping over his own feet trying to get to the cash register, because it's  _him._  earl grey boy, in the flesh, giant headphones and all. "welcome to has bean, what can i grab for ya?" jae asks, once again putting on his customer service voice, in an attempt to quiet the now-entirely-different racing thoughts in his brain. he grabs a 16 ounce cup and a sharpie, in preparation, and also so that his hands have something to do besides tremble.

"earl grey, 16 ounce, with an extra teabag, please." earl grey boy shifts. "uh, you said you prefer english, right?"

jae raises his eyebrows, surprised. "yeah - you remembered?"

"brian."

"huh?"

"my english name is brian," earl grey boy -  _brian!_ \- repeats. "with an i."

jae  _wants_ to jump up in the air and celebrate, but that would probably destroy the ceiling lamp above him, so he settles for writing  _brian_ with five exclamation points on the cup. "well,  _brian,"_ jae says, enjoying just  _saying_ the name - "i'll have this out for you in just a sec."

"thanks...um, jae," brian replies, glancing at jae's name tag. he pays for his tea and dumps the rest of his change in the tip jar. 

and maybe - maybe it's jae's imagination, hyped up on dopamine and whatever else, that makes it up, but jae  _swears_ he sees brian smiling gently from his usual chair.

 


	2. if my heart was a house (you'd be home)

younghyun apartment isn't huge - his parents are paying for it, a fact that he absolutely resents, but even they know not to give their unsupervised, recently-legal-in-terms-of-drinking-age son access to anything more than a studio. he's more or less given up on studying at home, since there are so many distractions there. (well, two distractions - a guitar and a laptop equipped with discord.) has bean - when it's not painfully busy, which is early in the morning and late at night - is a really good place to do so, as a result. and their earl grey is _fantastic_. the owner imports it from some english company, according to the sunshiney boy who younghyun sometimes sees behind the counter. younghyun's not super into coffee, but he loves himself a good hot tea. most of the time, has bean is paradise.

today, he's having trouble focusing on his homework, but in his defense, it's been about a year since anyone in real life has called him  _brian._

his busking-mate and best friend in korea so far, sungjin, calls him younghyun. his ex girlfriend, ayeon - who he's still friends with, despite the overwhelming  _guilt_ he feels about the entire situation surrounding her - calls him younghyun. his professors, other random people that hwitaek knows, mark, junhyeok,  _everyone -_ everyone calls him younghyun. except for terry, on video calls where one of them is bleary-eyed and the other feels guilty, every single time - and that barista. jae.

younghyun has no idea how to feel about the guy. he's incredibly awkward just from the way he  _moves,_ not to mention his shaky-at-best korean and weird sweaters and giant, dorky glasses. and why he wrote all those exclamation points after a name that feels like it belongs in someone else's mouth. but god, he's got studying to do. he shakes his head. maybe he'll call terry or something later - maybe that'll calm him down. and he's practicing for saturday with sungjin after class; he has that to look forward to, to keep his mind off things. if he doesn't keep his heart on straight, his head will follow soon after, and there he'll be, forgetting his lyrics for the millionth time...

but tentatively - as long as jae doesn't turn out to be a terrible person, or anything, which younghyun really doubts - younghyun can see himself at least getting along well with jae. he can think of worse friends to have than the guy that always makes him his morning tea.

* * *

class is class - younghyun isn't as concerned about passing with an a+ as he is about passing at all, so the fact that his mind's on the saturday for most of friday isn't abnormal or trouble. he's got the set list picked out - a few covers of classic k-pop songs, a couple pop punk tunes for all the other former expats looking for pieces of their homes away from home, and some obscure rock songs by bands sungjin likes - but he isn't confident in all of it yet; his fingers drum against his thigh quietly. he wants to be playing, damn it. not in fucking _social psychology_. younghyun sits in the back of the classroom, as per usual, and lets his mind wander.

busking's all younghyun has, really - he can't perform in shows with the music majors, because, well, he isn't one. he doesn't upload onto youtube anymore - he just keeps up with terry's channel, liking the videos but not actually watching them, for fear of getting unbearably homesick. and he'd audition for one of those entertainment companies, but he's probably too old, at the ripe age of 20. he busks - in hongdae or on campus or in the coffee shop - but doesn't expect to get very far.

there's an alternate universe where he's majoring in songwriting, or something. or one where he's in the same terrible classes, but with his best friend by his side. younghyun thinks about those worlds more often than he wants to admit. he wonders if he's any happier in them. 

younghyun takes his phone out and shoots sungjin a text. the professor's not paying attention to him anyway, droning on about...whatever social psychology is. 

_to: 🐻  
are we still down to practice later?_

_from: 🐻  
what other plans would i have?_

_to: 🐻  
idk, maybe you've acquired a social life somewhere_

_from: 🐻  
i might not get out much but i'm also not constantly in class_

_to: 🐻  
i'm breaking up the band_

_from: 🐻  
is it really a band if it's just two people? and if it doesn't have a name?_

_to: 🐻  
now we're SUPER broken up_

_from: 🐻  
shouldn't you be in class, younghyun?_

_to: 🐻  
i am in class..._

_from: 🐻  
then pay attention :P_

_to: 🐻  
asshole_

but younghyun always has a hard time saying no to sungjin - he just gets such strong  _disappointed dad_ vibes from the guy that saying no to him is nearly as bad as talking to his real-life, actual dad. he puts his phone back in his bag and at least turns his head to watch the professor teach - though he's far from actually listening. 

* * *

 "...hey, do you know  _always running out of time_ by motion city soundtrack?" younghyun asks, just as the rehearsal session is at its end. the words come out before he thinks about them, as he's packing his guitar back into her case. he knows exactly why the song's on his mind, though he doesn't exactly  _like_ it.

"it's too late to add anything to our set," sungjin replies, crossing his arms. (he always has way less to pack up than younghyun does. cajon privileges, he supposes.) "not until we start working on new stuff, and didn't you say you wanted to do originals?"

"when i have originals, we can do them - same at you, dude," younghyun adds. "anyway, yeah, i know it's too late, but you should check it out. for our next set. s'been on my mind."

sungjin raises his eyebrows. "what's it about?"

it takes a minute for younghyun to translate the general message of the song into korean - it always does. "um, i guess, like... a relationship that ends. and the narrator is like, wondering if he couldn't have made more effort, cause when they're happy, they're  _really_ happy, but when it's off, it's really bad. that kind of vibe."

sungjin nods, and lets out a low whistle. "that'd certainly be up our alley," he says, with a small nod. "send it to me later? i'll listen to it on my way home."

"yeah," younghyun agrees. "will do."

"you need a ride home?"

"no, i was going to take the bus and work on lyrics." he smirks. "you have to actually give me time to work on originals if you want originals, bro."

"touche." sungjin leaves first, as usual, with a friendly slap on younghyun's back. "see you tomorrow, right?"

"tomorrow," younghyun agrees. he yawns and stretches, more tired than he realized, but he still waits until he's sure sungjin's gone before he leaves.

* * *

 the moment younghyun reaches his apartment, he takes out his phone. it's about nine at night here, so terry's...at eight in the morning? ish? yesterday? back in toronto. he's  _probably_ awake - like, it's likely. guilt blooms in younghyun's stomach, but he still opens the kmess discord server, and he still starts a video call with terry.

he picks up on the third ring. "hey, bri bri, how's the future treating ya?" terry says, like he always does, a sleepy grin on his face. 

younghyun laughs. "i'm happy to report that, exactly 13 hours ahead of you, social psychology still makes no fucking sense."

 "you could've taken, like, any other humanities course. you know don's in this class on  _world mythology_ right now? he comes home and he's like, yo, terry, let me tell you about gilgamesh."

younghyun frowns. "isn't that, like, a j-rock band?"

"that's what i said!" terry says, laughing. younghyun can't help but smile - terry's so handsome it's stupid. younghyun is more than happy that he got over his "oh shit, i'm into my  _very male_  best friend" crisis back and high school - it lets him enjoy the little things during their video calls, like how beautiful terry's smile is, even when he's barely out of bed. "but how's school, like, actually?"

"it sure is school," younghyun replies, the non-committal answer falling out of his mouth out of habit. "no, i mean, like, it's fine. i'm in a really cool marketing class right now, and...i mean, hey, two years to go, right?"

"two years to go," terry agrees, raising a tired fist in solidarity. "we're halfway there, and...looking good now."

"if you start quoting big time rush at me, our friendship is over."

"okay, i'll do jonas brother next time." terry smirks. another ridiculously handsome expression.

younghyun considers this, and then nods. "they at least play their own instruments. and their last album? amazing."

"sucker's been stuck in my head since literally the second it came out," terry says. he shakes his head. "how's the band thing going, by the way? have you recruited the keyboards dude yet?"

"what, wonpil? nah, not yet. sungjin always ends up a stuttering mess whenever i mention him."

"to be young and in love," terry says, with a dreamy sigh. "you busking any time soon?"

"tomorrow, yeah - you want me to send you the video?" younghyun asks. 

"uh, dot dot dot, yes. i'm uploading a new cover tomorrow, too, and you better watch it, okay?"

the lie comes out easily. "i've got your notifications on - course i'm gonna watch your cover, dude."

"i know. just making sure." terry sighs. "i wish you were here so i could pat you on the head."

younghyun rolls his eyes - he's more or less trained his cheeks to  _not_ turn bright red when terry says stuff like that, so innocently, the way you'd say _last night i had homework_ or  _the bus i take was late today_. if he hadn't learned how to do that a long time ago, he'd be living an extremely different life. "you can just say you miss me, you know."

"but where's the fun in that?" terry says, sticking out his tongue.

"fun, emotional fulfillment, same difference." younghyun looks at the clock and sighs. "listen, bro, i know today we didn't talk much -"

"but you need to get your beauty sleep for your show tomorrow, and i've got a date later," terry finishes. "talk to you...soon, brian?"

"yeah, soon," younghyun says, managing a smile. he ends the video call and lets his face drop; he throws his phone haphazardly on his couch and sighs. he doesn't want to admit to being homesick - going to korea for school was his choice, and he can't just turn back now. and he can't tell terry the truth about his feelings. he values terry's friendship way too much, and he's not going to ruin it by doing something as dumb as _confessing_. most of the time, younghyun's alright, or he can at the very least pretend to be.

sometimes, the invisible wall dividing him from the rest of the world is way too big to ignore.

younghyun shakes his head and lies down on his couch - it's a lot more comfortable than his cheap bed. or he's just exhausted, physically, mentally, and emotionally, enough to tell himself that.

* * *

when younghyun and sungjin  _finally_ find an empty-ish spot to set up in, it's early in the afternoon; it's the kind of autumn weather where younghyun  _knows_ he's going to regret wearing this sweater later, but for now, he's pleasantly toasty. most of the other students pass the two of them by, but younghyun doesn't pay them much mind. he knows that as soon as he and sungjin get going, nobody's gonna be paying attention to anyone else. (of course, he's still incredibly stressed out, but when is he not?)

"and you're recording, right?" younghyun checks, for about the millionth time. 

" _junhyeok from film studies_ is recording," sungjin says. "thanks, junhyeok."

"yes, yeah, thanks," younghyun agrees. "sorry. i'm just nervous."

"you always are - and you're always amazing," sungjin assures younghyun, sitting at his cajon. "now how about getting this show on the road?"

"...yeah," younghyun agrees, taking out his guitar and double-checking that it's tuned. if he puts his mind on performing, all the other stuff can disappear. "alright, _genie_. one, two, one, two, three..."

it's sungjin's more gruff tone that starts all of their girl group covers, and  _genie_ is no different. younghyun joins with harmonies during the chorus, and a few students have gathered around by the time the song is over. "i'm park sungjin, and this is kang younghyun. this next one is called  _ocean avenue."_

younghyun always gets a little bit sentimental when he plays _ocean avenue_ \- the lyrics are so bittersweet and so, so similar to what he feels about toronto that sometimes, it's hard to get through. " _if i could find you now, things would get better,"_ he sings, while sungjin joins in with perfect lower harmony. " _we could leave this town, and run forever. let your waves crash down on me, and take me away..."_

the song finishes with a larger round of applause than the last; younghyun forces a grin at sungjin, who seems to believe it's genuine. he looks out into the crowd, still smiling, and freezes.

there he is. in a spectacularly ugly green-and-orange sweater, and those same giant glasses - it's that barista, jae, with kim wonpil sparkling next to him. jae has a look on his face like a proud parent -- is that  _really_ a valid emotion to have for someone you barely know, younghyun wonders - and there's something about it that makes younghyun's stomach twist.

but the show must go on. he strums his guitar and nods. "any of you like the runaways?" he asks, voice jovial. "this one's called  _neon angels on the road to ruin..."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from owl city's if my heart was a house. guess we switching off pov chapters guys gals and nonbinary pals
> 
>  
> 
> i ain't never said the pining was gonna be mutual ;) thanks for the comment and all the kudos! updates are still gonna be hella irregular because i'm starting college(!!) but uh... i did, you know, get a chapter 2 out, so that's what matters, yeet. i feel like the pacing's bad but i have homework and shit, it's been two years since i've been in an academic environment of any kind so like...kill me... if you want
> 
> anyways ch. 3 exists at some point in the future. watch this space.
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/noir_fics) | [curiouscat](http://www.curiouscat.me/noir_fics)


End file.
